


Church (Daryl/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alexandria!Reader, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Boring Rick, Churches & Cathedrals, Cute, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I have no idea where Daryl lives?, Moody Daryl, Other, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Where does he live, accidental stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: After a long and boring church meeting, you decide to finally talk to the handsome stranger sitting just a few rows ahead of you.Also known as: Cute Moody Daryl Walks You Home.Also, Also known as: As An Awkward Person With a Stutter This Is Too Real For Me Y'all.(I have no idea where Daryl lives in Alexandria so I made it up, someone please remind me lol.)





	

The church meeting had lasted _way_ too long. Rick had been droning on and on about every little detail. Crop planting and harvesting, wall repair, walker control outside the walls, something about the armory, another thing about housing, and that thing about...whatever. You were more than happy to help out around Alexandria. This town had always been your home, and for the first hour of the meeting you had been listening intently, collaborating with the others on how to make Alexandria a better place. But into hour three, you were a wreck. Barely able to keep your eyes open, and Rick just kept talking. During these three hours however, you weren't completely bored. There was a guy, shaggy haired, moody looking, sitting in the aisle of pews across from you, three rows ahead. He had arrived with the rest of Rick's group, a long time ago. But you didn't know too much about him. Only that he was quiet, pretty good looking and that he always sat in the same spot during the church meetings. You knew his name was Daryl, and he was Rick's friend. That was it. You leaned back in the pew, sitting awkwardly in between Aaron and Tobin. If you leaned back _(you had learned this after the second hour)_ you had a direct view point of where Daryl was sitting. You didn't mean to stalk, of course, but you couldn't help staring at him, especially since there was nothing else to do.

Eventually, late into the evening, Rick dismissed the meeting, everyone gave tiny sighs of relief that Rick couldn't hear. As the residents of Alexandria, new and old, started to stand and leave, you kept your eyes on Daryl, not able to look away. You made small talk with your friends as you tried to leave, inching closer and closer to the door. You looked back and noticed that he was gone and you walked out the doors, subtly searching for him. You were finally going to say something; hello, how are you, something, _anything_. You had been dying to talk to him since his group first arrived, but could never find the words. You finally saw Daryl split from the group, walking towards his place as you emerged from the crowd. You hadn't planned on following him, but since your house was just down from his, you didn't have any other choice. You stayed back a good distance, hoping he didn't think you were following him. After a few minutes, Daryl looked over his shoulder at you, sensing someone behind him. You stopped walking as he continued down the street, a surge of panic in your chest.

 _'Oh my god, he thinks I'm weird.'_ you thought. You kept walking, turning a corner that took you to your street. But Daryl wasn't there. The street was empty and dark. Confused and disappointed, you continued on towards your house. As you passed a tree, a voice startled you so bad you nearly leaped out of your skin.

"Why you followin' me?" Daryl asked, leaning against the tree. You turned to him, relief washing the panic away.

"Damn it, Daryl. You scared me to death!" you said, hand over your erratic heart.

"Answer the question." he insisted. It took you a second to realize what he meant, but then you remembered.

"I-I wasn't. Well, kind of..." you trailed off, knowing that you probably just blew your chance. "I wanted to talk to you, back at the meeting, but you left, so I was just gonna go home instead. I live that way. I wasn't following you on purpose." you explained, pointing down the street at your house. Daryl stepped away from the tree and walked up to you on the sidewalk.

"Talk to me? 'Bout what?" he asked, his tone softer. You hesitated, not exactly sure what to say. You hadn't really gotten that far in your plan, or whatever this was that you were doing. You raced through your thoughts, trying to remember what you were going to ask.

"I just, wanted to say hi, that's all." you stammered. "I know it's a little late, but welcome to Alexandria." You tried to smile through your awkwardness, but you were certain that Daryl thought you were weird. But he didn't. Daryl smiled back, just a little bit. Daryl didn't smile much. That was a good sign. His hair was in his eyes and you were trying to make out what color they were in the dark. 

"Thanks." he muttered, looking down at the ground, then back up at you.

"So, yeah. I'll just go then." you said, trying not to stutter too much. You started to walk away, but Daryl stopped you.

"I should walk you home." he said suddenly, almost as if he hadn't expected to say it himself. You nodded and he loosely put his arm around your shoulders.

"Thanks." you smiled.

"I wouldn't feel right just leavin' you out here." he said as you walked. You passed by his house, and you pointed out that yours was just down the street. Daryl walked you the rest of the way, instinctively pulling you closer when you shivered. "Cold?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." you lied. Despite it being early December, and it actually was freezing out, the shiver _definitely_ wasn't from the cold. You stopped in front of your house and Daryl pulled away. "Thanks again, Daryl." you said. "You didn't have to do that."

"Sure I did." he said. He looked back down the dark street towards his place. "I guess I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, okay." you agreed. Not sure what to do next, you leaned forward and wrapped him up in a hug. He put his arms around you almost instantly, welcoming your warmth. You pulled away, still feeling kind of awkward. "At the next church meeting?" you asked. He thought about it for a second and nodded.

"All right." he agreed, about to walk away before stopping himself. "As long as you sit by me next time." Daryl smiled. You laughed.

"I think I can manage that." you said. With a final nod, Daryl turned and walked back towards his house. You went inside and leaned your back against the closed front door, much too excited about Rick's next meeting.

 


End file.
